Over You
by Thestrangerone
Summary: Dick Grayson is facing a tough time in his life and wants nothing more than to get rid of his ex girlfriend.  Robin/OC pairing


_**My boyfriend gave me a challenge the other day. It was to see if I could write a good songfic. Over You belongs to Daughtry. Young Justice belongs to DC. Laura/Cardinal belongs to me. This is my first fanfic/songfic on this site so please be gentle and instructive with the comments. :3**_

Over you

Dick shut his phone away. He did not want to bother with his jelous "b" of an ex girlfriend at the moment. She was older than him by two years but that didn't mean she could tell him what to do all the freakin time. He was presently preoccupied with his new intrest Zatanna. The magician's daughter had captivated him upon first sight. Her slender frame was mesmorizing. Zatanna had dark raven hair that flowed past her shoulders. She had the most amazingly enticeful smile that would be sure to make any man fall under her spell without even uttering a word. It was just the way her soft pink lips curved delicatley upwards towards her gorgeous eletric blue eyes. Dick was rudely snapped out of his trance when he felt a vibration in his pocket. It was Laura, AKA 'the extremley overjelous of any other girl ex girlfriend'.

***Richard..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act out like I did..I embarassed you..the team..I'm sorry.***

He read the message with distaste. These were routine break ups with routine apologies. He had only dated her for three months and she acted like they took some sort of marriage vows that he "always kept breaking" if he had ten dollars for everytime they broke up and got back together over something he did "wrong"; he would be richer than Bruce. He sighed in frustration, not wanting to deal with her right now. His thumbs tapped the keys as he replied.

***Tell that to Kaldur. Bye.***

In his opinion, she SHOULD tell that to Kaldur. He was team leader and SHE embarassed the team infront of their mentors, every single one of them.

_The mission was an exhausting one..everyone was tired and injured yet they were all called to the Hall of Justice for an important group meeting between mentors and "sidekicks" which they were no more since succeeding in the Cadmus mission. Dick was finally able to relax on a recliner that was kept in the library. The mentors had finished speaking and now the teenagers were left to process the information given to them._

_The recliner felt so relaxing, the boy wonder was starting to drift off to sleep and was so concentrated on doing so that he didn't notice the petite figure hovering over him untill she finally spoke. "Um, Rob. Who was that girl you were talking to in school today?" Laura AKA Cardinal, tilted her head to the side. Her short black hair shimmered in the bright light. She smiled charmingly. Dick didn't miss a thing. The smile was just a ruse to conceal her automatic hatred for the "other" girl he was "flirting" with. Her eyes were hidden by a similar domino mask to his, except the ends looked more like waves. He didn't have to see her eyes to know that they would tell him the exact same thing. "No one. Just Barbara." His eyes closed once more. "Just Barbara?" She cocked an eyebrow. "And who is Barbara?" Her tone changed to her interrogation mode. "Just a girl in my class, it's nothing." Dick wanted to keep the conversation as short as possible and avoid another fight if at all possible. To his dismay it wasn't. "So. Was she the girl you were texting yesterday?" Dick finally opened his eyes. Laura had her arms folded and her hips shifted to the left. Not a good sign. "Yes. She needed help with some homework. So I offered." He stretched and sat up straight. "Uh huh. So you offered? You were up all night with her!" Her voice grew a tad louder than he would have liked. "Shh! Only to help her! Keep it down please!" He made a "tone it down" gesture with his right hand. "It was all freaking night Robin!" Her voice continued to get louder, octive by octive. Dick hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't hit a piano forte loud(mf) or worse..extra loud.(ff). "Cardinal! Take it easy calm down!" He whispered and stood up to wrap his arms around her. "Don't touch me! You always do this! You always find some excuse to talk to that other girl! We don't even talk that long with eachother!" It was too late, she was pretty much yelling at this point. "You don't care! I see you at school! You always walk closely with her! FRIENDS do NOT stand three centimeters close to eachother!" Dick sighed in fustration as she went on her rant, from this point on she went on with all the more technical points of what a "proper" relationship should be and what "proper" friends should do. He was getting a major headache and just wanted to tune her out. He wanted nothing more than to have her shut up and do a dang reality check; she didn't even follow her own "relationship rules". Dick finally lost his patients and raised his voice. "I'm sorry, ok! For whatever the hell I did, I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I can't just stop talking to Barbara and drop her just like that! Would you just automatically stop talking to Wally?" Dick knew he wouldn't be able to get through to her. She would remain headstrong and make her point clear no matter what it was. "Yes, actually I would if it made YOU jelous!" How could she have the nerve to say that right infront of him? He shifted his gaze to the speedster. Wally's eyes were wide with disbelief as were the rest of the team's. Dick clenched his teeth. She deserved a good slap across the face but his moral code wouldn't allow it so instead he let out a frustrated sigh. "Think whatever the hell you want because we both know that you wouldn't do that." There was silence for a full minute, the only sounds were shaky breaths from anger and pumping heart beats from the tension that filled the room. "I don't need this. We're through." With that said she left the room. This is what most of their days were like. Fight one week, make up the next. The only difference was that there were witnesses this time and not only had his friends seen but Batman and The Flash also..he couldn't fathom would they must have felt towards the situation. "I'm going guys.." The awkwered silence stayed behined him as he left the building and returned to Wayne manor._

_**Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one to build me up then tear me down like an old abandoned house. What you said when you left just left me cold and out of breath, I fell too far, was in way too deep. Guess I let you get the best of me.**_

_**Well I never saw it coming and I should've started running a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you know(more than you know). I'm finally getting closure, guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better and now I'm picking up the pieces. From spending all these years putting my heart back together. 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you.**_

_**You took a hammer to these walls, dragged the memories down the hall. Packed your bags and walked away. There was nothing I could say. And when you slammed the front door shut, alot of other things opened up. So did my eyes so I could see that you never were the best for me.**_

_**Well I never saw it coming and I should've started running a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you know(more than you know). I'm finally getting closure, guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better and now I'm picking up the pieces. From spending all these years putting my heart back together. 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you.**_

It had been a good eight hours since then. He stayed up all night trying to forget. He realized how he did like "like" Zatanna and decided to focus his attention on her the whole night. He felt a vibration on his thigh and took out his phone once more.

***I did...I apologized in person to everyone including Batman and Flash..the whole league..I apologized to Wally..***

Dick rolled his eyes. That wouldn't make up for embarassing him in public and infront of HIS mentor.

***Did you now? Well I think it's a little late to aplologize to me.***

She should have apologized right then and there instead of walking out on everyone.

***I know..what I want to know is if we could still be friends...it is pretty obvious that we..well..never worked...not as well as I hoped anyway..***

That part was true. They didn't work, being friends would take time..for her anyway. He decided he was truly over her from the moment she insulted his best friend and brother-like figure.

***Yeah we can be friends. Just gotta make sure that you DID apologize to Wally and Bats first thing tomorrow.***

He WAS going to make sure.

***I did apologize..***

He honestly believed her but he was still going to just check and see.

***So I guess you moved on already?...***

How could she know that?

***I don't know what your're talking about.***

He traced his memory for any sign of telling her or giving her any sort of hint.

***Wally told me..he said something about you and Zatara's daughter..he thought I should have been the first to know..***

Dick sighed with a nervous laugh, betrayed by his best friend. Ironic.

***Oh..well it's true. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you.***

Now he was nervous about her reaction, Wally can be such an idiot most times.

***It's fine..I think it's a good change that is sure to have a positive outcome..***

It was good to hear(or read) but he remained uneasy.

***Thanks Laura..***

All the anger he felt drained from his body. He felt as though he had been clensed with purified water that washed away his troubles.

***You can say those words now..I won't get mad at you for saying them. It's the truth now isn't it?..***

It was finally the tuth now..he had to admitt that he felt a little happy to say them..but sad too..she would have a much harder time..but perhaps this is excactly what she needed..

***Let's say it together Laura..***

1..2..3..

***I'm Over You.***


End file.
